


Nadie sana solo - Frerard

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Bullets Era Gerard Way, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Frank Iero bullets, Frerard, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard Way está profundamente herido, pero por dentro. Huyó con su hermano menor del pasado que los atormenta a otra ciudad para iniciar de nuevo. Ahí conoce a Frank Iero, un chico que le invitará a sanar.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Kristin Blanford/Mikey Way
Comments: 1





	1. ADVERTENCIAS

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL EXPLÍCITA, ABUSO EMOCIONAL Y TRATA TEMÁTICAS DELICADAS QUE PUEDEN SER SENSIBLES PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS.

POR FAVOR, SI ES UNA PERSONA SENSIBLE A ESTOS TÓPICOS NO SIGAN LEYENDO POR EL BIEN DE SU PROPIA SALUD MENTAL.

POSDATA DE LA AUTORA: hice esta historia con mucho cariño, por mucho que se vea grotesca en ocasiones, pues es una forma de visibilizar la multidimensionalidad de las secuelas que deja el abuso, ya en la adultez. Es un pequeño homenaje a muchísimxs amigxs que pasaron por esto y lo mucho que sufrieron en su recuperación de un poco; aún así así las escenas explícitas son ficticias, ellxs están inspirados en sus emociones, sus expresiones, sus formas de sentir el mundo.

Y les invito a dejarme cualquier comentario sobre qué sienten, qué piensan, si hay algo que corregir acerca de cómo escribir, cómo creen que va la historia, etc. 

Siéntanse libres.


	2. Capítulo I: el frío se cuela hasta los huesos

he damage is done / this goes / beyond me / beyond you.

\--Daydreaming, Radiohead.

El invierno de 1984 en Belleville, Nueva Jersey, fue el más frío que ha existido en las décadas recientes. Al menos, así es como lo recuerda Gerard Arthur Way, de entonces seis años, quien se encontraba jugando en el sótano de la casa con su hermano menor, Mikey, de apenas tres años, a ser superhéroes. Él interpretaba a un extraterrestre de origen desconocido, porque le gustaba jugar a ser el villano y ver como Mikey se divertía siendo Spiderman. Afuera estaba nevando desde hace un par de días y estaban recluidos en casa hasta que las condiciones climáticas cedieran un poco y les permitieran salir. Para el mayor de los hermanos esto no era problema, no era muy asiduo a jugar en el exterior, pero sabía que a Mikey, por el contrario, le entretenía mucho más estar afuera, especialmente en los inviernos, pues le encantaba hacer diversas tonterías en la nieve. Así que su madre le había encomendado la ardua tarea de mantenerlo ocupado mientras ella hacía los quehaceres del hogar para que no insistiera con salir e hiciera un berrinche como lo había hecho esa mañana.

\--¡NO ES JUSTO! --reclamó el pequeño de seis, al ver como su hermano simulaba volar.-- ¡Spiderman no puede volar! Solo tira telarañas

Salió de su escondite detrás de unas cajas, desde donde pretendía atacar a su superhéroe favorito, sólo para manifestarle que no estaba de acuerdo.

\--Si vuela --fue toda la justificación que dió Mikey-- Mira. --acto seguido, saltó desde arriba de una silla con ambos brazos extendidos hacia adelante, en lo que claramente era volar para él.

\--No vuela --insistió Gerard, sentándose en el piso de brazos cruzados.-- Sólo tira telarañas. Eso no es volar.

\--Con las telarañas vuela --explicó Mikey y siguió recorriendo el sótano con los brazos extendidos hasta pegarle a Gerard en la cabeza. El mayor sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se quedó ahí, amurrado.

\--No vuela --sostuvo.-- ¡Le estás inventando poderes! No jugaré así contigo.

Y para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, sentado como estaba le dió la espalda a su hermano menor, quien comenzó a colocarse a llorar en el instante y le hizo recordar a Gerard que su labor ese día era mantener a Mikey distraído y la casa sin ningún berrinche. Trató de apaciguar el llanto, sin embargo, en ese momento la atención de ambos la capturó el característico sonido que hacía la escalera de madera cada vez que alguien bajaba al sótano. Era su padre.

\-- ¿Por qué Mikey está llorando ahora? --preguntó Donald mientras bajaba.-- ¿Qué le hiciste, Gerard?

\--Nada --explicó.-- ¡Está haciendo trampa! No es justo.

Su padre soltó una pequeña risa ante las declaraciones de su hijo mayor, y sentándose en la misma silla, tomó al menor entre los brazos para calmarlo.

\--Tienes que aprender a jugar con él, eres el hermano mayor. Mikey está aprendiendo, tienes que tenerle paciencia. --dijo, mientras ordenaba la melena desordenada de su hijo en brazos.-- Además, tu deber es cuidarlo. Eso hacen los hermanos mayores.

\--Yo lo cuido --replicó Gerard.-- Siempre lo cuido.

\--Entonces no debería terminar llorando siempre que está cerca de ti. Parte de cuidarlo es procurar que no llore --sentenció Donald, depositando un beso en la frente de Mikey.

\--Pero, llora por todo... --reclamó Gerard.

\--No importa. --interrumpió.-- Eres el mayor y espero que te comportes como tal. Los hermanos mayores siempre cuidan a los menores. Tienes que tenerle paciencia.

Gerard pateó una de las cajas cercanas que él mismo había apilado para jugar con Mikey. fastidiado.

\--Pero, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? Eso no es justo.

\--Deberías aprender desde ya que la cosas en la vida no se darán de forma justa. Hay situaciones que simplemente se darán de cierta forma y tendrás que aceptarlas, te gusten o no. --Concluyó. El mayor estaba tan hastiado de todo esto que tardó unos cuantos segundos en volver a mirar a su padre con Mikey en brazos y percatarse de que había algo extraño en la forma en que lo estaba tomando. Es decir, era un escena que había presenciado muchísimas veces, lo tenía sentado en su regazo pero, esta vez, había algo distinto. Estaba seguro de que la mano izquierda de su padre no debería estar en la entrepierna de su hermano menor, menos moviéndose de esa manera.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el ángulo de la mano de Donald, confundido. A lo que Donald reaccionó con naturalidad.

\--¿Qué te pasa, Gerard? -preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.-- ¿Quieres venir?

Gerard negó con la cabeza y decidió mirar hacia abajo.

\-- Vamos, no tengas miedo --insistió su padre.

No obstante, se quedó en su lugar.

\-- Ven.

Ordenó.

Una parte de él le decía que no debería hacerle caso. No debería acercarse.

Si bien no entendía del todo la situación, parte de él consideraba que, a lo menos, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. El problema es que no podía darse cuenta de qué era exactamente. Y se arrimó al costado derecho de su padre, mientras observaba como uno de los dedos de Donald jugueteaba muy cerca del trasero de Mikey. Lo siguiente que ocurrió no supo cuándo comenzó, pero de un momento a otro su progenitor había introducido su mano derecha por debajo de la ropa interior de Gerard y estaba apretando sus genitales en un acto que, para su edad, no sabía que era masturbarlo.

Sin embargo, sí sabía que era algo que no debía ocurrir.

Su madre se lo había explicado muy claramente: no debía dejar que nadie tocara sus genitales jamás. Eso incluía a su padre, ¿no?

Trató de correrse de su lado pero este lo empujó contra sí.

Se encontró paralizado, en silencio. Por alguna razón no se atrevía a decir nada.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Gerard miraba atónito lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo sus pantalones de pijama. De pronto miró a su progenitor buscando respuestas, pero solamente encontró una extraña complexión en la expresión de Donald, contraída, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados fuertemente en un intento por no emitir sonido alguno. Se tardaría años en comprender que aquello era una expresión de placer.

En ese preciso instante supo que no le gustaba que pusiera esa cara. Tampoco le estaba gustando en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando. Se negaba a redirigir su mirada hacia abajo y ver como la mano de quien lo criaba presionaba de formas extrañas su pene. Pero, tampoco sabía a dónde más mirar.

El tiempo tomó formas difusas.

Y en esa búsqueda desesperada llegó al rostro de Mikey, cuyos ojos llorosos se encontraron de inmediato con los suyos, confusos y asustados, pero le bastó ver las lágrimas amenazando con correr por el rostro de Mikey para comprender que nada de esto estaba bien.

Tú deber es cuidarlo, eso hacen los hermanos mayores.

Tenía que detenerlo.

Y le sacó rápidamente la mano a Donald de su entrepierna y subió corriendo las escaleras para alertar a su madre de lo que había pasado.

Los inviernos en Belleville podían llegar a ser muy fríos.

Tan fríos que a veces se entrometían por debajo de tu ropa, te arrancaban la piel y calaban despacio hasta carcomer lo más profundo de tus huesos.

Lo supo mejor que nadie en la zona, durante los años posteriores.

Sin embargo, no hubo invierno más frío que éste en toda Jersey. Y no lo habría en un futuro, sin importar lo que los registros meteorológicos tuvieran que abogar al respecto.

Él aún podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica ese escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal desembocando en sus coxis.


End file.
